


solely out of spite (and a little ambition)

by violetinfidel



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: basically shadows the protag fighting against the links, but i did answer asks on it on my blog if anyones interested, if i tried to explain the entire plot and stuff in these tags youd be here forever, rated t+ only for shadows language, theres nothing i have posted of that but, this is set in my role reversal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetinfidel/pseuds/violetinfidel





	solely out of spite (and a little ambition)

Shadow is not very happy about the summons, to say the least.

He’s busy, for one thing. Busy ducking Vaati’s orders for him to go “study” and “be a learned individual”. They’re just distractions, he knows, it’s so  _obvious_  that Vaati wants his focus on anything other than what should be his- emphasis on  _should be_. Which is the second thing: he’s mad. He’s furious, actually, scathingly bitter and bitterly scathing, and has been for well over a decade now, ever since he understood what the phrase “illegitimate son” meant. He’s Ganon’s son and he knows it, Ganon knows it, everyone in the whole damned country knows it, but it can’t be  _legally_  recognized because his mother wasn’t a  _consort_. He’s a whore baby.

And it taunts him, because he’s so  _close_. He lives in the midst of what easily could have been. Ganon, with his strange and irritating sense of honor, allowed his illegitimate to live in the castle, because he did carry royal blood after all- just not  _enough_  to actually  _be_  royal. So he’s subject to just about everything a prince would be, except without the perks. Hours of rigorous education, training, reared to be the next in line without ever being permitted a claim to the throne; the only good thing he has to say about it is that he’s absolutely devastating with his magic, but he’s not even allowed to do much with that.

Vaati’s something else entirely, pompous pretentious haughty bastard that he is. Shadow can’t really question the strategy behind his appointment as king regent- he’s shrewd, cunning, resourceful, has no problem getting things done regardless of methods- but he can certainly question the man himself. Maybe it’s resentment, or envy, but there’s something about him that Shadow doesn’t at all trust, never mind the fact that he’s a complete asshole to him. Every time he broaches the subject with someone else he’s just laughed at, which he supposes makes a twisted sort of sense. Vaati’s never betrayed any designs on the throne, never any sort of conspiracies against the king, hardly a hint of suspicion around him. He’s open as a book, everyone says. He doesn’t buy into it, but there isn’t much he can  _do_.

Regardless, he makes it a point to hate Vaati and everything he does, and everything he involves Shadow in, and whatever’s going on just  _reeks_ of Vaati. So when he walks into the council room, he’s already in a sour mood, which Vaati of course does not fail to note.

“Fix your face, child.”

Shadow bites back a dozen things he’d like to respond with and sits on the council table, one of the things that pisses Vaati off the most. “Why’d you call me here?”

“The king wishes to speak to you.”

“Well, that’s funny, ‘cause I don’t see him anywhere.”

Vaati’s expression is dark. “Don’t be smart with me.”

“Would you prefer I be stupid?”

“It wouldn’t take much effort.” He turns his back to Shadow, stupid arrogant idiot jerk, and beckons him. “Come, we’re on a schedule, little fool.”

“Then why not just say go to the throne room in the first place? Stupid way of doing it. Makes no sense if you ask me.”

“Well, I did not. This is how we’re doing it and you will keep quiet and be respectful.”

“It’s not Ganon I have trouble respecting.”

“ _King_  Ganon.”

“What’s he even want?”

“You will see.”

“Or you could just fuckin’ tell me.”

“Mind your language, boy.”

Shadow, ever mature, sticks his tongue out at Vaati’s back, and follows the rest of the way in frustrated silence.

The throne room has to be a deliberate choice, he thinks as they pass through the enormous double doors. It’s huge, extravagant and almost overwhelmingly grandiose, and it never fails to make him feel small.

His immediate conclusion is that they want something from him. Why else would they personally call on him? It isn’t like he’s actually important.

Ganon elects not to speak until he’s reached the foot of the stairs that lead up to the throne, and even as he stops to wait Vaati passes him and takes his place at the king’s right, in a seat only marginally less ostentatious than Ganon’s.

“Shadow,” He says, a greeting not entirely formal, but not flippant either.

“Ganon.”

“ _King_ ,” Vaati hisses from his stupid gilded chair, but Ganon holds up a hand.

“There’s no need for that, Vaati. We can forgo formalities for now.”

He doesn’t look pleased, but he does shut up, which Shadow considers a significant win.

Ganon clears his throat. “So, Shadow, I presume you know of the war that we find ourselves in.”

_We_? Shadow’s never been invited to any councils. Up in his secluded little wing of the castle the skirmishes don’t touch him. “The stupid Hylian intruders? I’ve been hearing of it, yeah.”

He pauses for a moment, appears to mull something over. “What do you know of it?”

Shadow shrugs; he’s rarely brought news of it, and he doesn’t care besides. It’ll never be  _his_  country anyway. “Some Hylians have been trying to cross into Lorule. They’re armed, but most of ‘em get lost in the woods and the ones that make it through don’t last long. You can hardly call that a war, though.”

“It is the intent by which I name it. You must understand, Shadow, that they are sending military forces to break through the border. My informants tell me that they are under orders to attack wherever possible.”

“Right, well, no one tells  _me_  that, so y’know what, I really don’t care. They can get lost and starve in the forest, it isn’t my problem.”

That irks Vaati, but the king only frowns at him, implacable. “I should think it is very much your problem. This is your country.”

“Correction, it’s  _your_  country. I’ve got nothing to do with any of it.”

“You live here.”

“I could just as well move.”

“You’re welcome to do so anytime,” Vaati suggests, acerbically, but Ganon silences him with a look.

“I called you here, Shadow, because we have been discussing strategies to prevent a  _real war_ , by your standards. Lately they have had more success in traversing our forest, and at this rate they will pass through soon. And they have been making a sport of it, hosting a competition for those that would crusade against us.”

He sees absolutely no relevance to his own life in any of this, and also wants to play dumb to piss Vaati off. “So?”

“They want heroes,” Vaati says, exasperated, “We want to give them an anti-hero.”

“And given your skill with magic,” Ganon continues, “We feel you would be our best choice.”

“Really? That’s funny, ‘cause I don’t seem to be your  _best choice_  for anything else.”

“This is an incredible honor,” Vaati tells him, a sneer barely concealed in his voice. “To be named the king’s champion, the protector of our country-”

“Why don’t  _you_ do it, then, windbag? Honor’s your  _thing_ , isn’t it?”

Vaati is seething, but Ganon calls him off, and Shadow doesn’t think he’s ever had this much fun before. “You must consider this offer carefully, Shadow. It is an important role, not to be taken lightly. If you are even the least bit uncertain, it is not for you, particularly if you think yourself incapable.”

Shadow knows bait when he hears it. “You aren’t gonna insult me into agreeing,” He spits, “I can  _do_ it. I don’t want to. I don’t need to prove myself to you.”

“I thought you might say that,” Ganon says, suspiciously amicable, “Which is why I am prepared to make you an offer in return, if it comes to it.”

Vaati suddenly looks apprehensive and, Shadow thinks, a little frightened, and he gets to thinking that maybe this whole thing will be worth it. “My lord,” He says, “Surely there is someone better suited to this task. He’s made it clear he doesn’t want it.”

“It is only natural to want something in return for his efforts, and for such a momentous ordeal it ought to be in proportion. Before I make my offer-” And he says this slowly, deliberately- “Is there something you have in mind that you would like?”

Shadow is tempted to ask for Vaati to be garotted, but he’s sure that won’t happen, and might raise some suspicions besides. “Not really.” It’s half a lie, but he knows that what he really wants he won’t get.

Ganon is hesitant, or at least giving it thought, and Vaati’s mutterings seem to put him off whatever his offer is for a moment. Shadow almost thinks they’re going to dismiss him after all, but then Ganon waves Vaati off.

“I am willing to offer you legitimacy,” He says, in a way that suggests that if he hadn’t gotten it out then he never would have. “A place on the throne, when I have stepped down.”

“There is no precedent,” Vaati points out, calmly bristling in his seat, “The people would protest. There would be backlash.”

“Not so much as you seem to expect. He is of my blood, that is known, and to have protected our land… Even if there is dissent, I should think they can swallow their resentment in favor of gratitude. But,” He says, and turns to Shadow, now, “Before you accept, I feel it necessary to remind you that ruling is not fun and games.”

“Who said I was gonna?” He absolutely is going to.

“It is important. It is an immense responsibility, and you will have to undergo rigorous preparation for the day you take my crown. Do not agree to these terms because you fancy a pretty chair and a lavish life.”

He’s quiet for a long moment, to give the impression of carefully considering his options. He’s not- he’s been ecstatic and very determined since the moment Ganon had mentioned legitimacy. Vaati’s already got him doing the dumbest, hardest shit he possibly can- knowing the light at the end of the tunnel’s only going to make it easier. And he knows Vaati is counting on Ganon’s death without an heir, so he can take the throne, and not only is that a danger to Shadow’s safety, but it’s a conflict of interests, because he can’t fucking stand Vaati. If he pushes him to the back of the line just for doing a little of the legwork, so be it.

“I guess,” He says, slowly, pretending he’s reluctant when he couldn’t be more eager, “I  _guess_  I could do it. But I’d need more resources, and if no one listens to me then how am I supposed to get anything done?”

“We will arrange matters of authority for you,” Ganon says, seems relieved, and Vaati seems nothing short of devastated. “Expect summons to councils from here on out. You will need to be up to date on what happens.”

Ganon gives Vaati orders to give Shadow the run-down on things, and Shadow wishes he could capture the  _look_  on Vaati’s face as he does, the anger and resentment and shock. And he’s dismissed feeling very smitten with current circumstances. He’s going to start making plans for exactly how to fuck with Vaati once he’s king.

Prince Shadow. He likes the sound of that.


End file.
